Tate Says
by Lovely Helena
Summary: Tate and Violet play a special version of the game Simon Says. Just some mindless Violate smut.


_Timeline for this story: Who cares! It is just a smutty fic. Place it where you wish. _

Violet was sitting on the purple carpet that lined the middle of her bedroom floor. She had a book sitting in her lap and was nonchalantly flipping through the pages. She had read the book so many times that she knew exactly what each page held. This is what her life, or after life for better terms, had come to. Her alone in her room, spending her time reading, listening to music, or just sitting. It was so quiet in the house, except for the occasional sound of her baby brother crying.

A loud knock on her door startled her. She didn't move, thinking that she had imagined it. Her parents were the only people that ever came to see her, and they normally just appeared in her room. There was another loud knock, and this time Violet stood up and slowly walked to the door. She gasped when she saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

Tate's black eyes were looking down at her. Violet felt her heart fall to her feet. She hadn't seen in him so long. He looked exactly the same as he always did. She felt emotions rise in her that had been lying dormant for a long time. Tears welled up in her eyes, and her first instinct was to slam the door in Tate's face. Her hand rose to her lips when the door was shut. She back away and stood in the middle of her room. Her eyes never left the door.

She jumped and made a gasping noise when the door opened so quickly that it almost flew off the hinges. It crashed into the wall and bounced back. Tate stuck his hand out in time to keep the door from slamming into him. He took a step into the room and then turned around to close and lock the door.

"Wh… What do you think you're doing?" Violet's voice stuttered do to her nerves. Tate turned around to face her and had a look in his eyes that made Violet shake. She had seen that look before, when Tate was trying to kill Gabe. It was crazed yet needy, and it scared her.

Tate advanced into the room. Every forward step he took, Violet took one back until she backed into the iron rails of her bed. She opened her mouth to speak again but was stopped by Tate's hand moving over her mouth.

"No talking." He growled at her. Violet whimpered and nodded her head. Tate removed his hand as his eyes roamed over her body. He was practically undressing her with his black eyes. Violet shivered at his hard gaze, and Tate noticed.

"It's been so long, Vi." Tate's eyes met hers again and could see that she was nervous. He took a few steps backward before starting to pace around the room, occasionally chewing on one of his fingernails. "Time is supposed to heal all wounds… But it hasn't healed mine."

"Tate, I…"

Tate turned to her abruptly. "I said no talking!" Violet shrank backward. "I won't be able to do this if you talk." Violet looked like she was about to cry. Tate moved close to her again and placed his hands on her upper arms. "Oh, Violet. I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you on purpose. I just… I miss you so fucking much. I can't take not being with you anymore." He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Violet gasped at the contact, and Tate took advantage of her mouth opening by moving his tongue against hers. Violet pulled her head away from him as her hand connected with his cheek.

When Tate flinched, she moved away from him. "What the fuck, Violet?"

"Tate, Go" Violet could not finish her words because Tate's hand had covered her mouth again.

"Don't, Vi. I know you want me just as much as I want you. And I know that you're stubborn enough to let me prove it to you." Tate moved his hand from her mouth, waiting for her to reply.

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's make a deal. I bet that I can get you wet without even touching you. If I win then you have to play a game with me." Tate smiled at Violet.

"And if you lose?" Violet asked in curiosity.

"Then I will leave you alone. For good."

Violet stood still for a moment. She knew that there was a good chance that she was not going to win this bet, but Tate was right, she was stubborn. "Fine. Deal."

Tate smiled like a small child. "Great."

Violet crossed her arms over her chest and gave Tate a look. "So…"

"Right, yea. Um… Do you want to stand or lay down?" Tate motioned toward her bed.

"I'll stand. Let's just get this over with."

Tate walked around until he was standing behind Violet, not close enough to be touching her but close enough so that she could feel his presence. "Close your eyes." His voice was low. Violet rolled her eyes. "Just do it, Violet." She sighed and closed her eyes. "You know… I remember our first time together."

"Tate, why are we taking a trip down memory lane?" Violet asked, annoyed.

"Would you please shut up?" Tate growled at her, and Violet sighed again. "Like I was saying, our first time together was amazing. I remember lying you down on your bed. You let out the sexiest moans as my lips covered every inch of your soft skin. The way your body moved and arched, showing me that you wanted more. God, Vi. I get hard just thinking about it."

Violet had her eyes shut tightly, trying to not picture the scene that he was describing, but she was failing miserably. It was almost like she could feel it happening all over again. When Tate kissed her or touched it, it felt like fire burning through her entire body.

"… The way you blushed when I finally had you naked in front of me. You whimpered as my fingers slowly ran up the inside of your thigh. Your legs spread apart for me without any coaxing. You were soaking wet, and I hadn't even done anything to you yet."

Violet was biting her bottom lip so hard that she tasted a hint of blood. She could feel the fire igniting inside of her. Her thoughts were screaming at her not to listen, but Tate's voice was so low and sensual. She could feel her control slipping.

"… All I wanted to do was to slam my cock inside of you. I knew how tight you would be, and the anticipation was driving me mad to the point that it hurt. But I knew I needed to take my time. I had to make sure that you were begging for me. The noise you made when my fingers slid over your pink pussy almost sent me over the edge. You felt so soft and hot. I had to taste you."

Violet almost let out a whimper but stopped herself right before it escaped her lips. Her breathing was becoming erratic, and her knees were starting to shake under her weight.

"Do you remember what you said to me right before I took you, Violet? Right before I slipped into your tight pussy. You were so fucking tight that I almost couldn't control myself. I wanted to just fuck you senseless until you were crying out my name."

Violet couldn't stop herself this time. "Tate, please." She whimpered.

"That's right." Tate growled and pulled her roughly against him. Violet gasped as Tate's hard arousal pressed into her back. One of Tate's hands slipped over the front of her leggings and cupped her. His fingers pushed against her, causing her to moan loudly. "Naughty girl. You are so wet that I can feel it through your leggings." Tate whispered into her ear before moving to her other ear. He took her ear lob into his mouth and sucked on it. "I win." He whispered before quickly turning Violet around to face him.

"So what? You win. What game are we going to play? Scrabble?"

Tate laughed. "Oh no. We are going to play a new game. It's called Tate Says." Violet's eyes grew wide at his words. "The rules are: whenever I say Tate Says you have to do what ever I say. You can't do anything unless I say those words. Clear?" Violet nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"Okay, Let's start. Tate says… Strip."

"What?" Violet exclaimed loudly.

"You made the deal, Violet. You have to do it."

Violet grumbled something under her breath before she started to take off her clothes. Tate watched her every move, completely absorbed in what she was doing. Violet wrapped her arms around her small frame once she was standing completely naked in front of Tate.

Tate moved close to her and unwrapped her arms. "Tate says, don't be nervous. You're the most beautiful person." Violet blushed at his words. "Tate says, kiss me."

Violet stood on her tip toes and moved her lips to his. Tate wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up so that her toes were barely touching the floor. Violet moaned as his tongue ran along her bottom lip. Her hands ran through his hair pulling gently, causing Tate to moan loudly. He pulled his lips from hers and moved to kiss along her neck. Violet gasped as his teeth brushed against her skin. "Tate says, undress me."

Tate set Violet down on the floor. Her hands shook as she moved his shirt up and over his head, exposing his chest to her. She ran her hands down his pale chest, wondering for the millionth time why he didn't show his wounds. Her fingers popped the button on his jeans loose and slipped the denim down his legs along with his boxers. Tate stepped out of his pants and stood in front of her just as naked as she was.

"Tate says, go lie down in the bed." His eyes followed her as she slowly lay down in the middle of the bed. Tate moved so that he was standing at the end of the bed. "Spread your legs." He growled.

Violet smirked at him. "You didn't say the magic words." Tate glared at her. "Fine. It's your game." She spoke as she slowly opened her legs to him. Tate groaned at the sight in front of him. He could feel himself getting harder.

"Touch yourself, Violet."

Violet looked him directly in the eyes as her hands started to travel down her body. Tate broke eye contact with her so that he could follow her hands. Her hips bucked up when her fingers slid over her soaking wet folds. She moaned and arched her back as she pinched her clit.

"What do you think about when you do this to yourself at night?"

Violet's cheeks burned when she realized that Tate must have been watching her at night. The thought made her angry but turned her on even more. She moaned out the words. "You. It's always you." Her fingers dipped into her, and she gasped.

"Me doing what?" He wanted to see how far he could push her.

"Mm… Your fingers thrusting into me, going so deep…" Violet's fingers mirrored her words, and her hips rocked against her hand. "Your cock inside of me, filling me up and pounding into me."

Tate's hand had wrapped around his length and was slowly stroking up and down. "Do you like when I'm rough with you, Violet?"

"Oh, yes!" Tate couldn't tell whether she was answering his question or calling out because she was close to her climax.

Tate moved around to the side of the bed. "Tate says stop." His hand wrapped around hers and pulled her fingers out of her. Violet whimpered at the loss. Tate climbed onto the bed and loomed over her body. "What do you want, Vi?"

Violet stared into his black eyes. "I just want to be with you again."

Tate smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her red lips. Violet gasped as she felt Tate's length press into her. Tate groaned. "Violet…"

"It… feels so good." Violet moaned as Tate started to move inside of her. His thrusts were becoming faster, and her hips moved in time with his. "Tate!" Violet called out his name as he hit a spot in her that almost drove her over the edge. The fire inside of her was starting to consume her.

Tate placed kisses all over Violet's face and chest. He was trying to prolong his climax until after hers. He moaned loudly as he hit the deepest spot inside of her over and over again. He felt her start shaking as her climax hit her. Her moans were coming one right after the other. He didn't let her recover before he flipped them over so that Violet was on top.

Violet's eyes grew wide at this new position. "Don't worry, love. All you have to do is move with my hands." Tate whispered into her ear and grabbed her hips. His hands started to move her up and down on him. Violet could feel another orgasm growing from this new position. She thought that Tate couldn't possibly go deeper in her, but she had been wrong.

Violet sat back and threw her head back. "Oh Tate!" She gasped as his hips move up and slammed into hers. She ran her nails down his chest, leaving red marks. Tate hissed and jutted his hips up at the feeling of her breaking his skin. "Vi…"

Violet tilted her head forward and looked into Tate's eyes. He smiled at her when he saw her bite her lip. "Tate says touch yourself again." Violet nodded her head as one of her hands dipped between them and started to work circles on her throbbing bundle of nerves.

"Uh… Vi. You look so sexy right now." Tate watched as his love bounced up and down on him while she played with herself. This image would forever be ingrained in his memory. Violet moaned and whimpered as her second climax started to burn through her body. Violet's walls started to spasm around Tate, causing him to lose his control and climax inside of her. Violet fell forward against his chest, breathing heavily and completely spent.

Violet rolled off of Tate and curled up against his side. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

Violet leaned her head back so that she could look into Tate's eyes. "Violet says, I love you."

Tate smiled at her and leaned forward to kiss her bruised lips. "I love you, too." He murmured against her lips.

"Violet says, please don't leave me again."

"I will be here for as long as you want me."

"Forever seems like a good time limit to start with."


End file.
